


violent things, angry things (make them kind)

by subtlyhaught



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, but it ends in fluff i swear, but its not that bad i swear, i think, its fluff, its just a little rocky getting there, just trust me its a good time, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlyhaught/pseuds/subtlyhaught
Summary: Vulnerable wasn't Lena's thing. Watching the sunrise with a girl she's most definitely in love with while being vulnerable definitely wasn't any better. (Except it was.) -After 2x08





	

The sunrise was one of the most spectacular things she had ever seen.

2nd only to Kara, of course.

Lena watched apprehensively as the first bit of the sun peeked over the horizon, casting a hazy glow over National City. Golden rays of sunlight weaved between skyscrapers and coffee shops and housing blocks and Lena never knew the city could look so mesmerizing.

It was barely 5 in the morning, and yet Lena could hear the world waking up. The tranquil the night brought was slowly being replaced by the rumble of car engines and the chirping of birds. People were leaving for work or school or whatever normally occurred on a slow tuesday morning.

And normally, Lena wouldn’t be sat in the open trunk of her hatchback, on a bluff overlooking the city.

Especially not with Kara Danvers at her side.

Lena was leaned into the reporter, as she traced slow circles on the raven haired girl's arm. Kara held her close, but she wasn’t suffocating her, for which Lena was grateful. If Lena was being honest, she needed this. To be held like this. To be comforted like this. Because the CEO was just so _tired_.

Her mother had just gotten arrested, and it was Lena’s fault. Of course, Lena had known exactly what she was doing when she called the cops that evening. But everything was still so fresh. Sure, her mother wasn’t kind, or thoughtful, or anything a mother should be. Sure, Lena spent every holiday alone because her only remaining family wasn’t interested in joining her for dinner. Sure, all Lena learned from her mother was to not follow in her footsteps, but she was still her _mother_. And it hurt some part of Lena that she was done and gone now too, just like the rest of her family.

So yeah, she was tired.

She was so tired, and yet she couldn’t sleep. She couldn’t sleep a wink, no matter how much she tried. And god, was it frustrating. All Lena wanted was to lie down and not be plagued by nightmares. Was that so much to ask?

So the night before, she just lost it. She had collapsed on her bed, prepared for sleep to wash over her, and instead snapped her eyes open in fear. No - that was wrong. She wasn’t scared. She felt… guilty? In anycase, it drove Lena to the edge.

She had started crying. At first, the tears were just that - tears. Quiet. Slow. And then it escalated into loud, heaving sobs that wracked the CEO’s entire body. She was curled into a ball at this point, shaking with the force of her gasps. In a moment of pure anger (anger at whom, she did not know) Lena reached out and took hold of a glass vase. The scream she emitted ricocheted around the room, as she hurled the vase at the wall and watched it shatter into a million little pieces.

It didn’t help her sadness in the least, but the anger had died down. It left her feeling vulnerable, and Lena hated that. Hated feeling so helpless in her own body.

And then the door opened.

It took a moment for Lena to process this fact. She raised her head to cast a glance in the direction of her front door. Through blurred vision, she could barely make out the figure of a woman in her kitchen. Her first thought was that a burglar had broken in. She was in the process of reaching for her phone when-

“Lena?”

It was Kara.

Of _course_ it was Kara.

Lena held her breath, knowing that if she spoke her voice would shake and give her away. But before she could even think of what to do about the situation Kara spoke again.

“You weren’t at the office and, well, Jess gave me your address.” she sounded nervous. Lena could almost picture her adjusting her glasses and wringing her hands together. “And uhm, I may have broken your doorknob?” - a cringe, probably - “Sorry about that.”

Lena breathed out a feeble, airy laugh, shaking her head lightly. Lena could buy a new doorknob. Lena could buy hundreds of new doorknobs, and Kara knew this, but she still sounded so genuinely sorry.

The CEO figured she should maybe clean herself up a little before she called Kara in. But the second she thought of what Kara had (kind of) walked in on, another sob tore through her body. Lena slapped a hand to her mouth, but the tears had already started back up again.

It was mere seconds before Kara had walked into Lena's room and was graced with the sight of the raven haired girl. Lena had buried her face in her knees, but it did nothing to ease her shaking or the small gasps of air she took between sobs.

Kara was silent for a moment, likely taking in the sight in front of her. The broken vase on the floor, the broken girl on the bed… Kara had never seen the CEO looking so small and fragile.

“Oh, _Lena_ ,” Kara cooed, and not second later Lena felt the warmth of the girl's body against hers. There was an arm around her waist and an a hand on her leg, and the raven haired girl felt herself fall into the reporter’s embrace despite herself.

They just sat there, the silence only broken by Lenas weeping. Kara held the CEO steady in her arms, her hand trailing up and down Lenas arm soothingly. She didn’t hush her or tell her it’d be alright, just let Lena cry it out, which was exactly what Lena needed. She had spent too long bottling it up. Keeping her feelings to herself. After all, who was there to tell? Her brother hated her - not to mention he was in jail - and her mother couldn’t have cared less about Lena, even before her recent stint. And that left, who? Her only friend in the entirety of National City was Kara, and she wasn’t about to ruin the bright little ball of sunshine with her impending sadness.

  
And yet Kara was the one who found her. Funny how the world worked like that.

It could’ve been minutes, or hours, but eventually Lena’s sobs died down into feeble whimpers. Kara nodded a little, though she didn’t say anything. She just pulled Lena up slowly, carefully, like she was fragile, until the two stood facing each other. Lena knew she looked a mess, and she felt it too. Her lip was still quivering, and her vision was still blurry, but she could just barely make out the beautiful oceanic blue of Kara’s eyes.

The reporter reached a hand up to Lena’s face and swiped at her cheeks a few times, catching her tears with her thumb (and some makeup residue as well.) And then she just watched Lena for a moment, a sad smile on her face, until she gripped Lenas hand in hers. “Let me show you something.” she said, speaking softly, gently. Kara turned to head out, before she froze and turned back to Lena. “Do you, uh, have a car we could take? I’ll drive.”

Lena wheezed out a soft laugh, nodding a little. Kara’s face brightened in that moment, and after Lena had handed the blonde her car keys, the two were off.

And that’s how Lena found herself here, with Kara, watching the sunrise out of the back of her hatchback.

The two seemed to have been in a comfortable silence forever. Kara just gently tracing circles on Lena’s arm, and Lena just gazing over the city, too tired to focus on the steady rise of her heartbeat.

“I heard what you did,”

Lena broke her gaze away from the view in front of her, turning her head to look instead at the view _beside_ her. When she remained quiet, Lena hummed lightly in question, still not trusting her voice.

“With your mom.” Kara continued, looking a little awkward now, realizing the weight this conversation might have over Lena. “I just… I think you’re so brave, to do something like that.”

Lena almost scoffed, shaking her head lightly. She stretched a tentative hand out, latching it onto Kara’s free one that had been resting in the reporters lap. “That wasn’t.. Bravery,” Lena croaked for the first time that night, playing lightly with Karas fingers. “I was just trying to do the right thing. _Be my own hero_ , and whatnot.”

“You’re National City’s hero too,” Kara puffed lightly, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks at Lenas gesture. “CADMUS has finally been stopped, thanks to you.”

Lena nodded a little bit, biting her lip in thought. She hadn’t really considered that. She had done good by the city, by its people, and especially by its alien population.

“Thank you,” Lena spoke again, this time much more quietly. So quietly in fact, she was sure Kara wouldn’t have heard her. But she had.

“For what?”

“For coming.”

“It was nothing, really,” Kara murmured. Her face had gone beet red, she was sure. “I was just- I was worried.”

Lena nodded a little, pulling away from Kara to sit up straight. Her green hues were focused on the ground for far too long, and she was sure Kara had begun saying something, but really she _wasn’t_ sure because she was thinking about how nice the girls hand had felt in hers, and how lovely her voice sounded, and how blue her eyes were, and how warm her embrace was and then suddenly-

“Would you like to go out for dinner?”

Kara seemed taken aback, eyebrows raised and eyes wide. Her face was just as red as ever. “Sorry?”

“Dinner. With me. Like.. like a date.”

Lena was looking at the reporter now. She _knew_ Kara was going to turn her down. Just look at her. Lenas eyes were bloodshot, her makeup was streaky, her hair probably looked like the home to a family of rats. She was a broken woman. Her only family was gone, and she was still working to rid herself of their name. Of the family burden. And really, the woman sitting beside her was the only person in the entire world who saw her any different than how the media portrayed her, and she had probably just thrown it all away.

Lena was about to open her mouth and take her offer back. Make up some excuse. Blame it on the tiredness. But then Kara broke into a grin and..

“Yes. Yes of course. I’d love to.”

And Lena knew that this moment, her looking at Kara, Kara looking at her, them both with the cheesiest, widest grins on their faces, this moment was the happiest Lena had ever felt.

And god, she never wanted it to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh???? 
> 
> yell at me over on my tumblr @i-said-oops


End file.
